Молодой человек
by Hellerick Ferlibay
Summary: Короткая история про то, как отношения Арнольда и Хельги перешли на новый уровень, и о том, что по этому поводу думает дедушка. Должно быть смешно.


_I just thought it is not right that there is no HA! fic written in Russian language here. So, I d__ecided to fill up the gap. If you can write in some other "unusual" languages, please don't hesitate to post stories in them! Even though most likely you won't get any reviews it still we be a great contribution to Hey Arnold! community._

_Отказ от претензий на права: У меня ничего нет, и, похоже, уже никогда ничего не будет._

o-o-o

— Молодой человек, спуститесь, пожалуйста, я бы хотел с вами побеседовать, — услышал Арнольд голос деда. Никогда еще дедушка не называл его «молодым человеком». Часто дед называл его «коротышкой», и это порядочно раздражало Арнольда (хотя он конечно ни за что не признался бы в этом), но сейчас была как раз такая ситуация, когда он предпочел бы услышать свое детское прозвище. Он понимал, что раньше или позже этот момент должен был наступить. Что ж, теперь увиливать бесполезно.

— Иду дедушка, — неловко перебирая ногами, Арнольд спустился по лестнице, тщательно разглядывая при этом ковровую дорожку — может быть в первый раз в жизни, он опасался смотреть деду в глаза. Дедушка сидел на диване посреди главной комнаты.

— Присаживайся, Арнольд, — Фил похлопал по месту на диване рядом с собой.

Так и не подняв взгляд, Арнольд подчинился.

— Внук мой…

«О Боже, теперь он называет меня „Внук мой"», — подумал Арнольд.

— Около получаса назад, проходя мимо двери в твою комнату, я стал свидетелем прелюбопытнейшей сцены. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против того, чтобы предоставить мне некоторые объяснения?

Арнольд сглотнул.

— Дедушка, мы собирались тебе рассказать…

— Рассказать _что_? — Дедушка вскочил с дивана повернулся к Арнольду. — Арнольд, это _мой_ дом… То есть этот дом принадлежит мне и Митци… Я не хочу сказать, что это не твой дом, я… А черт, я заговариваюсь! Я совсем не это хочу сказать. Ты мой внук, Арнольд, и с тех пор как уехали твои родители, я несу за тебя ответственность. Я думал, что мне не нужно тебя контролировать. Лишь полчала назад я искренне полагал, что имею полное право гордиться тем, каким ответственным вырос мой внук. И что же я вижу в твоей комнате? Тебя и эту бровастую девчонку! Под крышей моего дома!

— Дедушка, она не «эта бровастая девчонка»! — в ответе Арнольда послышались раздраженные нотки. — Ее имя Хельга!

— Я знаю, как зовут эту девчонку Патаки. Поверь мне, Арнольд, я _всех_ Патаки знаю _очень_ хорошо! — Дедушка ходил по комнате взад и вперед. — У меня ее папаша уже вот где сидит, — дедушка весьма недвусмысленно продемонстрировал, где именно у него сидит Большой Боб. — Что она там делала? Что вы _вдвоем_ там делали?!

— То о чём мы собирались тебе рассказать, это то, что… ну… Она здесь вроде как живет.

Фил ошарашено поглядел на внука.

— Где это «здесь»?

— В пансионе.

— В твоей комнате, ты хочешь сказать?

— Ну… вобщем, да.

Фил почувствовал, как у него кружится голова, и что ему нужно сесть. Теперь уже он боялся смотреть в глаза внуку.

— И как давно?

— Как давно она у меня?.. Э-э… Я думаю… дней пять… где-то так.

Фил застонал.

— Дедушка, я понимаю, что мы должны были сказать тебе раньше…

— Раньше!.. То есть в тот раз в пятницу, когда ванная была занята целый час, это было не потому, что там заперся ты или Четырехглазый Джек…

— Не совсем так.

— _Не совсем так?_

— Я хочу сказать, там действительно была Хельга, но… э-э… Я тоже там был.

Фил уставился на внука не в силах найти слова.

— А что? Хельга хотела попробовать мой шампунь, — разъяснил Арнольд.

Фил закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Мне всё это только кажется. Ничего этого на самом деле не происходит!.. И чего вы там сидели в молчанку играли? Эрни чуть дверь не сшиб.

— Ну, мы вроде как испугались. Особенно после того как начали долбить в дверь.

— «Они испугались»! А теперь половина постояльцев думают, что в пансионе завелись приведения и требуют, чтобы я снизил ренту! А что насчет той салями, которая таинственным образом пропала вчера вечером?

— Дедушка! К той салями мы не имеем никакого отношения!

— Ну… по крайней мере, Оскар получил то, что заслужил.

Эта мысль немного успокоила Фила.

— Арнольд, это всё серьезно. Пойми, я знаю, как это бывает. Черт, если б я этого не знал, тебя бы на свете не было! Но ты мой внук, и ты живешь под крышей моего дома. Я несу за тебя ответственность. И я считаю, что имею полное право контролировать всё, что происходит в моем доме, или, по меньшей мере, хотя бы знать то, что происходит. — Дедушка посмотрел Арнольду в глаза. — Ты со мной согласен?

Сказать, что Арнольд чувствовал себя неуютно, значит ничего не сказать.

— Конечно согласен, Дедушка. Но пойми, пожалуйста. То что у меня с Хельгой — это _действительно_ серьезно.

— О так это у вас «действительно серьезно». Ты что же, жениться на ней собрался? — усмехнулся Фил.

Но от последовавшей паузы ему стало не до смеха.

— Вы собираетесь пожениться?.. И я об этом узнаю только сейчас? Только потому, что в нужный момент проходил мимо твоей комнаты?!

— Мне очень жаль, дедушка, — было видно, что Арнольд говорит искренне. — Ну, вообще-то мы ничего пока не планировали. Просто один раз Хельга показала мне рекламное объявление одной флористской студии, которая занимается оформлением свадеб…

Дедушке только и оставалось, что разинуть рот.

— Боже мой, Арнольд... Дай-ка я угадаю, вы уже и имена для детей выбрали...?

— «Марк», «Чарльз» и «Саймон» для мальчиков и «Электра», «Прозерпина» и «Брунгильда» для девочек. Мы хотим как минимум троих. Но она хочет оставить девичью фамилию. Честно говоря, я не могу ее за это винить. Сказать по правде, я и сам…

— Стой-стой-стой Арнольд, дай отдышаться. — Дедушка рухнул на диван рядом с Арнольдом. Последовала минута молчания. Наконец, Дедушка Фил нашел в себе силы что-то сказать, причем в его голосе слышался... страх?

— Арнольд, это _совершенно_ не допустимо. Ты еще не можешь думать о браке — ты должен думать о своем образовании! Этот период твоей жизни определит твое будущее!

Арнольд лишь улыбнулся.

— Успокойся Дедушка, мы не собираемся никуда спешить, — ответил Арнольд улыбнувшись и положив руку дедушке на плечо, — Хельга, например, говорит, что сначала хочет получить бакалавриат по английской литературе. Ты знаешь, дед, она очень хорошо пишет. Ее стихи...

— Да хватит уже, Арнольд! А как на счет ее семьи? Большой Боб хотя бы знает, где его дочь провела последнюю неделю?

Было очевидно, что эта тема семейства Патаки была Арнольду неприятна.

— Ну да, Хельга сказала ему… как бы. Но мне показалось, что Большому Бобу это не интересно. Вообще, это из-за ситуации в ее семье ей пришлось переехать ко мне — она больше не могла там оставаться, особенно после того как домой вернулась ее сестра. Хельга говорит, что с ее семьей могут возникнуть некоторые проблемы, но я уверен, что вместе мы со всем справимся.

Фил посмотрел на своего внука умоляюще.

— Арнольд, пожалуйста. Ты думаешь, что можешь всё распланировать. Ты думаешь, что знаешь, чего хочешь. Но на самом деле ты понятия не имеешь, что уготовила тебе судьба.

Арнольд встал с дивана и повернулся к своему деду. Никогда еще Фил не видел своего внука столь убежденным и непоколебимым.

— Дедушка, ты прав. Я не знаю, какие препятствия ждут нас в будущем. Но я знаю некоторые факты. Факт в том, что теперь я и Хельга это _мы_, и наше _мы_ неразделимо. Факт в том, что какие бы проблемы не возникли перед нами, _мы_ будем решать их вместе. Факт в том, что я люблю тебя, но больше ты не можешь быть просто моим дедушкой, ты должен решить, кем ты являешься для _нас_.

Арнольд развернулся и решительно зашагал прочь, оставив за спиной оцепеневшего деда.

— Постой, Арнольд! Пожалуйста, одумайся! Ты не можешь еще принимать подобные судьбоносные решения! Черт возьми, Арнольд, тебе же всего девять лет!!!


End file.
